The day the Titans dicovered
by real elmo
Summary: What happens when the Titans reads the stuff we've been writing about them? Read review!


**I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**I DO OWN THE STORIES MENTIONED IN THIS ONSHOT.**

**(NOTE: THIS IS DEDICATED TO EVEYONE WHO WRITES FAN FICTION ABOUT THE TEEN TITANS. YOU LOT ARE THE DAN BROWNS AND JK ROWLINGS OF TOMORROW.)**

THE DAY THE TITANS DISCOVERED FAN FICTION 

**TITAN'S TOWER, A BORING SATURDAY AFTERNOON…**

Beast Boy slumped in his chair as he sat in front of the huge computer screen. He tried to think of what website he hasn't gone on. Most of the time he just went on 'Google' to look for porn, while the rest of the time he copied pirated DVDs and games. He's been on every game site, every cheat centre, every search engine, and every chat-room on the Internet at least twice. He needed something new.

He looked up at the screen and saw a banner for something called ' Curious, he clicked on it as it flashed continuously. Within a second he was amazed of what he read. As he got deeper and deeper, he found a 'Teen Titans' section.

"Cy! Come quick!"

A few seconds later the metal BFG came rushing in.

"What is it?"

Beast Boy just showed him the website. Cyborg couldn't believe it himself.

"What is this?" He asked with awe.

"Well, I think it's a website where people can write fan fiction. Fan fiction about 'us'"

Cyborg seemed slightly flattered and yet also disgusted.

"What kind of sad freak would read this, let alone write it?"

"I don't know?" Beast Boy answered, "But this one here looks good. 'Knock him out cold'. Hmm, I wonder what's it about."

"Well read it and find out." Cyborg shouted.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER… 

Beast Boy and Cyborg were rolling on the floor laughing they're guts out.

"Aw man. That was mad funny." Beast Boy said after finding time to calm down.

"I can't believe that it took that long just to knock Robin out cold."

"The story was good too."

"Oh you're just saying that because it had you making out with Starfire." Cyborg pointed out.

"Still a good story though."

Cyborg picked himself from the ground and began to click on something else.

"What are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Trying to find another one. Hey, this looks cool. 'Three sided coin'. Lets see."

AFTER READING IT IN FULLY SEVERAL TIMES… 

Beast Boy was not amused.

"He killed me."

Cyborg, even though shocked about the ending, thought that it was a rather good, deep, and logical story. But of course he knew this wasn't the time to say so.

Beast Boy didn't feel like reading anymore and decided to leave. Cyborg soon ran after him to try and to persuade him to come back.

Just as they left, Raven and Terra were walking by. They both noticed that computer and walked over to it. It didn't take them long to figure out what they were reading.

"Okay. This is just weird." Raven said oddly.

"Yeah. This is just strange." Terra said.

Just then a title caught Raven's eye. As she read it for the first time, she didn't believe it and had to lean forward. And still the second time it read the same title. 'Raven's hot, Terra's not!'.

AFTER READING THE SHORT ONESHOT… 

Terra was stunned. She had never been so insulted in her life. Raven couldn't but help to crack a weak smile. Even though this 'one-shot fan-fiction' was a bit focused on one 'horny' topic only, she still couldn't help but be a bit flattered and embarrassed.

"That bastard." Terra yelled.

"Well, at least he mentioned you." Raven said trying to make Terra look on the bright side.

"He said I was as flat as a child."

"Actually." Raven started, " He didn't say that you were child. He wrote that 'you' said that 'you' were a child."

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!" Terra screamed.

As she storm out, Raven followed Terra and tried to calm her down.

A few moments later Robin entered the computer to see this website that the others we're talking about.

He found out that the same guy wrote all the stories. 'RealElmo'.

Just to make sure the others weren't over reacting, he decided to read some himself.

After reading them all, including some the others didn't read, Robin was filled with anger.

**AT REALELMO'S HOUSE…**

RealElmo was just putting the finishing touches to his newest fan fiction, 'The day the Titan's discovered Fan fiction', when he heard a knock at the door. As soon as he answered it, a fist hurled itself towards his face.

"What was that for?" RealElmo asked as he lay on the floor with a bloody nose.

"That's for your fan fiction."

"Okay I'll stop saying that Terra's 'flat'."

"No not that."

"Well, I'm sorry for killing off Beast Boy."

"Not that."

"Well then, I'm sorry for talking about Raven too much."

"Not that either."

"Then what."

Robin stepped forward a bit.

"Why don't you write any fan fiction about me?"

**WHAT DO YOU THINK…I WROTE THIS IN A HURRY SO I'M SORRY FOR MAKING IT A BIT CRAP (INCLUDING THE REALLY BAD ENDING)…THE ONLY REASON WHY I DID THIS IS BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE INTERESTING IF THE TITANS READ THE STUFF THAT WE'RE WRITING ABOUT THEM…THE TITLES THAT I MENTION DO ACTUALLY EXIST, SO PLZ FEEL FREE TO GO AND CHECK THEM OUT. I ALSO WANTED TO GIVE THE TITLES OF STORIES THAT OTHER WRITERS HAVE DONE BUT I WASN'T SURE IF I WAS ALLOWED TO DO THAT…PLZ GIVE REVIEWS, I LOVE READING THEM!…..(SORRY IF I INSULTED ANY TEEN TITAN WRITINGS BY CALLING YOU SAD FREAKS IN THIS. I WAS REFERING TO MYSELF AS WELL SO PLZ DON'T BE TOO INSULTED)?**


End file.
